Big Daddy
by jwoolery67
Summary: As a normal day in the city comes to an end for 3 year old Sonic, his mother ends up in a horrific traffic incident, leaving the little hedgehog in terror, and homeless. Now, two days pass, and nobody wants the little guy. He thought his mommy was going to come back and help him. Until one rainy night, somebody slams the brakes on their car...
1. Chapter 1

BIG DADDY: Chapter 1

By jwoolery67

**(Before we start, I'd just like to say that this story has been redone from a random thought that sprung in my head from an image found on deviantART. Sonic is about 3 years old in this story FYI.)**

July softly opened the door to a very small room, hearing something shuffling around. She didn't want to turn on the lights, because she didn't want to wake up her child (if he wasn't already awake).

She then walked into the room, getting more of the noise that kept her from sleeping in at 8:00 in the morning. Julia couldn't describe it, but she knew it was somewhere in here; she already looked over the house twice.

She got closer to the small twin-sized bed frame, carefully pulling up the blankets that were covering the floor. She then turned on her flashlight to its lowest setting. What she saw was just her son just moving nosily in his bed.

Juli then turned on the lamp, and started stroking her son's quills, saying softly, "Sonic, it's time to get up honey." Sonic was flinching, not being used to the light, but he squirmed around a little bit. Julia smiled, and left his room.

Juli was up at the counter making waffles for Sonic, when he eventually got out of his room, his quills a mess. She saw him and started to make his plate of food.

Sonic then got up on his little seat, just as Julia was getting the waffles finished being cut into smaller pieces. She then put the plate in front of him so he could start eating. Sonic then started to put the small pieces into his mouth after dipping them in his warm syrup.

She was sitting there watching him eat his breakfast with a smile on her face. She then giggled when she saw the mess on his face of syrup. "Sonic, quit eating so messily." She said, kinda giggling. "Sowwy mommy." Sonic replied with a small burp afterwards.

When Sonic was finished with his breakfast, Julia picked him up and took him to the bathroom. She then put him by the tub, and turned on the water, trying not to get syrup from Sonic's body on everything she touched.

When the water was at a safe warm temperature, she put some liquid in that made a bubble bath, and softly placed little Sonic in the tub. "Time to clean you up silly." She told him, tickling his tummy while he was trying to play with the bubbles that were floating in the air around him.

Juli then stopped the water, and got some shampoo in her hands, getting ready to clean up Sonic.

She then started scrubbing the cleanser inside Sonic's quills, he starting to calm down. She then got in-between each individual spike, and onto the base of where all of the quills grew. After that, a washrag was applied to the back of his head to get rid of all of the suds that lingered in his hair.

Juli then proceeded to start washing the little guy's body. She then got some of her favorite body wash into her hand, and then had Sonic stand up for just a little bit, while she got on his back, underneath his tail, on his butt, and down to his legs and knees.

When that was done, she then began to wash his tummy, and the other parts of his body that she missed.

Then her cell phone started ringing as soon as she pulled the drain plug to the tub. She then got up as quickly as she could, and ran to her phone, wondering who it could be. She then answered the phone.

Sonic however got out of the tub, got the towel, and attempted to try and dry him.

5:00 PM

"Sonic! Time to go!" Juli yelled to Sonic. "OK mommy." Sonic replied.

Sonic then walked out of his room, with a cute t-shirt on. Juli then picked him up, and walked him out to her car. She opened the back door that contained his booster seat, and sat him in there. She then pulled the seatbelt over his seat, and clicked it into the receiver.

Juli then got into the driver seat of her car, and started the engine. She then put the car into reverse, and backed out of the driveway.

As she reached the city streets, she stopped at a crosswalk, and flicked on her right turn signal. She then drove up to the small intersection with the left-or-right lane choices. She drove to the left lane, and turned on the blinker. There was lots of traffic in the city, and today was no exception.

Ten seconds passed, and Juli couldn't find a spot to get out. But then, somebody in a somewhat big truck came behind her car, and had no intentions of stopping. It rammed right into the back of their vehicle at around 27 Miles-an-Hour. Juli then slammed the brakes, near-missing (by a couple inches) another car in the street.

Furious and sad at the same time that she thought her son was badly injured, she leaned into the back seat, unbuckled Sonic, unlocked the doors, and got out of the car, Sonic crying in terror.

Juli then walked over to the person who wrecked their vehicle. "Sir, why the hell did you have to wreck into my vehicle? I have a child in the back that is now crying his life away, and is probably in pain. Give me an explanation." Oh, she was mad.

"Sorry ma'am. You were hogging the lane, and I couldn't steer my truck in time." Juli wasn't believing this guy's lie. "Bullshit, you liar. You're just trying to do this so you don't get reported by the insurance company. I see how you are now." She then crossed her arms.

"No, you're the one who was lying. You see, how hard do you think it is to steer one of these things?" He then referred to his big Chevy truck. "Probably not very hard, as you never tried." Juli replied, angrier than ever. Sonic on the other hand, was still bawling. He did get out of his seat, and curled up in a ball.

"OK, now you're makin' me mad." Juli rolled her eyes. "No, you're the one who is making me mad." She then started backing up. "Lady, I was not lying to you about the incident. Just believe me." That then set Juli off with a threat:

"NO! I WILL NOT. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

After that, the guy who drove the big truck then took out his gun (a .44 pistol) and aimed it at Juli. "Who's the bitch now. Huh? Who is it?"

Juli then got frightened, and stuck her hands in the air. "Put that gun down, before you kill someone with it."

At this point, little Sonic looked out of an un-cracked portion of the rear windscreen.

"No. I own you now."

Her eyes widened. "You take that back."

He laughed. "Under my rotten wood coffin." He then cocked the gun.

Juli then backed up more to her car, at a slow pace. "Don't do this. You don't need to do this."

He then replied, "Nobody will notice a thing." He then pulled the trigger, and fired the weapon. The lightning-quick bullet went rapidly in the air, and pierced Juli straight in the stomach; just centimeters from her heart. "MOMMY!" Sonic screamed, now crying even harder.

"Sweet dreams." He said one last time, getting back into his truck, and speeding off into the distance. Sonic then raced out of the car as fast as he could, running to his mother. "Mommy. Mommy. Pwease." Sonic was trying to say to his weak and bleeding mother. "Sonic." She tried to say, weak-voiced. "Go. Get away from here." Sonic refused. "No mommy. I can't wet you go."

"Do as I say." She said, getting weaker, as a dark red puddle of blood formed underneath her head. "Get out of here. You're not safe."

"No. I won't wet you go. Pwease."

*The sounds of ambulances were getting stronger*

"Sonic. Go. Do it for mommy."

*The sounds got louder*

Sonic nodded. "OK." He then got off his mom's belly and ran off into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

BIG DADDY: Chapter 2

By jwoolery67

**(Before we start, I'd just like to say that this story has been redone from a random thought that sprung in my head from an image found on deviantART. Also, Sonic is about 3 years old in this story FYI.)**

Little Sonic poked his head out from behind a wood fence. All that he could see were police cars, and regular pedestrians running up to where his mother was. He was still very scared.

He then ran down the city street, past where the scene was happening, and didn't look over. Nobody noticed him of course, because he ran so fast and quietly; he was thankful for that.

Now the poor little hedgehog was on his own; all alone in the public. His mother was now dead, and he didn't know of any other relatives to go to for help.

He was sad. He was really sad.

After the little guy had been running away for some time, he found a small little hiding place to go to. He ran over to the alleyway, and walked into it, sat down and cried.

After what happened, he didn't have the strength to go on. His mother's death was enough to put him on his knees and surrender to Satan.

He continued to cry in the open. At this point, he didn't care about anyone but himself. He didn't want anyone to touch him; not even the helpful Sheriff of the city. No one.

He just wanted to be by himself.

Nighttime fell across the city. Little Sonic was still in the same alleyway, now shivering because of the cold temperatures.

He hated nighttime. Not only because he couldn't see.

Sonic walked out into the public. He looked around, seeing all of the lights of the various businesses flicker in the distance. He looked up, seeing the stars in the beautiful black night sky.

Now that he thought about it, he kinda liked nighttime. But still didn't like being cold.

*growl*

Sonic looked around, having heard the growl. He thought that there was going to be a monster there that was going to take him away and kill him alongside his mother.

He was now a little scared. Maybe more than just scared.

Frightened. That's a better word for it.

The growl repeated, now a little louder. Sonic was getting even more worried alongside being frightened. He wondered where this monster was.

He wanted this episode to end quickly.

"Pwease… Pwease don't eat me." He spoke weakily.

He started backing away from the alleyway, slowly.

The growl came out again, but now the hedgehog could feel something down in his tummy. He couldn't really figure out what it was.

Sonic stopped walking and put his hand on his belly. He knew that there was something in there, but he couldn't name it.

After a couple of seconds, another growl came out. "Oh, I'm just hungwey."

Yup. He was just hungry.

Now that he knew what the noise was, he decided to walk down the street to find something to eat.

He walked into several restaurants, begging for food, but none of them could do anything for him. Not even a free pack of fries.

Sonic was getting even more voracious. His little stomach was starting to roar pretty loudly. But at 12:30 AM at night, he was also pretty tired, and needed to find a place to sleep.

The little guy walked down the street some more, now to try and find a place to make camp. He really didn't know where to go.

Where he wanted to stay and sleep.

He truly felt what it was like to be alone.

By himself

In a big city

With nobody to help him

No one to be at his side.

No one to tuck him in at night, feed and rub his tummy, give him clothes, and to make sure he was safe.

Safe from all the monsters at night.

He really missed his mom now. But right now was not the time to be grieving.

Sonic walked down the empty and quiet sidewalk, finding some sort of a blanket to cover himself up. The only place that he could think of was in a bed. But he wasn't at home. He didn't even know where home was now.

But Sonic didn't give up, did he?

Nope.

He found a residential area and started to walk down that way. Lots of streetlamps lighting dark and dormant houses full of other families.

Sonic's stomach growled again. He sighed, knowing that he was going to die.

He walked up to a house that was right next to a walkway that led straight to a beach. He shrugged and walked down that path, thinking that it was safe.

When Sonic reached the empty and cold beach, he looked around. He found barrels on fire, a playground equipment set, and LOTS of sand and oceanic water. But he noticed something on the sand some distance away. He decided to walk towards it to see what it was.

When Sonic got to the object that stood out on all of the sand, he noticed that there was a towel left on the sand from someone who must have been sun tanning. He decided to go ahead and use it as a blanket.

Sonic lay down on his back on the towel. He looked up at the sky noticing all of the small white stars in the sky. He saw some of them twinkle before his eyes. He also saw the big quarter-moon in the sky, glistening its reflected light from the sun down onto earth.

He smiled.

Sonic took off his shoes, and set them next to him. He then stretched his arms and legs, as he got ready to go to sleep.

He closed his eyes, and smiled. But not long afterwards, his stomach growled again, and he opened his eyes. Sighing, he put his right hand on top of his belly and slowly stroked it, patting it occasionally to hear it deeply echo on the inside.

During this process, he began to grow sleepier due to the belly rub he was giving himself. He stopped the belly rub and rolled over to lay on his tummy.

He then fell asleep.


End file.
